Les 50 nuances de Nicolas Flamel
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Au Moyen-âge, un vieil homme du nom de Nicolas Flamel cherchait un nouveau sujet de recherche, un projet, pour occuper ses prochaines années...Après des mois de réflexion, le sorcier trouva...


**_Disclamer :_** Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (Notre déesse à tous)

 ** _Titre :_** Les 50 nuances de Nicolas Flamel

 ** _Résumé :_** Au Moyen-âge, un vieil homme du nom de Nicolas Flamel cherchait un nouveau sujet de recherche, un projet, pour occuper ses prochaines années...Après des mois de réflexion, le sorcier trouva...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** CacheCoeur (MA SOEUR ANGELIQUE :D )

* * *

Drabble 1 : Un nouvel objectif

* * *

Les rues étaient silencieuses en cette nuit de 1421. Certes, il y avait de temps à autre des aboiements, des grognements, et toutes sortes de bruits indéchiffrables. Cependant, cela ne parvenait pas à perturber les occupants du 51 rue de Montmorency, ou plus précisément, un occupant de cette vieille bâtisse : Nicolas Flamel.

C'était un vieil homme, un savant, un alchimiste qui résidait dans cette demeure avec sa femme, Perenelle Flamel, une grande ensorceleuse reconnue dans de nombreux pays. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Beauxbâtons, pendant leurs études. Tout d'abord, leur intelligence avait créé une rivalité. Nicolas et Perenelle se "battaient" pour être les premiers de leur génération. Ce ne fut que lors de leur dernière année que les deux élèves commencèrent à devenir amis, puis amants, pour finir par se marier en 1355. Que de beaux souvenirs…

Pendant toutes ses années, seul ou marié, Nicolas Flamel s'était toujours intéressé à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : les sciences, les mathématiques moldues ainsi que l'arithmancie, les potions, la botanique, l'astrologie, ainsi qu'aux langues comme le latin, le grec, l'anglais, l'espagnol… Et sa magnifique femme avait la même passion pour la connaissance et l'apprentissage. Ils en avaient visité des pays, des châteaux. Ils en avaient vu des seigneurs, même deux ou trois rois de temps à autre. Ainsi, au cours de sa vie, Nicolas avait eu le loisir d'apprendre tout ce qu'il souhaitait grâce à sa petite fortune. Il avait également eu le loisir de voir des massacres, des moments de bonté et d'en apprendre les leçons de la vie.

Et finalement, assis en face de son bureau, Nicolas cherchait des nouvelles idées, des nouveaux défis à relever pour combler sa soif de connaissance. Quelques années avant, le sorcier avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur la peste puisqu'il y avait eu une épidémie en 1348, deux ans après que la France fut humiliée par les Anglais lors de la bataille de Crécy… Malheureusement, les recherches sur cette maladie ne dura que quelques années, quatre ou cinq. Après cela, il avait enchaîné les petits défis pour s'occuper. Cependant, il avait besoin d'un vrai sujet de recherche sinon il allait mourir d'ennui…

Ainsi, pendant de nombreuse heures et comme tous les soirs de ce mois-ci, il lut tous les livres qu'il avait sous la main. Il prit également des notes pour finalement les mettre à la poubelle pour, parfois, les réécrire juste après. Le sorcier finit par fermer le dernier livre de sa pile en soupirant. Encore une soirée gâchée… Son regard voyagea dans toute la pièce et tomba sur un petit carnet appartenant à sa femme. Pris par la curiosité, Nicolas le prit dans sa main et lit le titre : L'alchimie d'une vie. Drôle de nom pour ses écrits…. Alchimie…. Alchimie… Une science inconnue, presque inexploitée…

En voilà un magnifique sujet de recherche… Le vieux sorcier se précipita dans sa librairie à la recherche de tous les livres existants sur l'alchimie.

Sur le chemin, Nicolas rencontra sa femme qui allait certainement se coucher.

\- Nicolas ? Que faites-vous ? S'exclama Perenelle, surprise de le voir arriver en courant de leur chambre.

\- Je viens de trouver une nouveau sujet de recherche ma tendre, s'exclama son époux, plus que ravi.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce donc, ce sujet qui nécessitera des nuits blanches et des heures entières à griffonner le parchemin ? Questionna sa femme en affichant un tendre sourire.

\- L'alchimie. Une magnifique science si peu exploitée. Entendez-vous ça ma douce. Je me vois déjà faire des expériences insolites dans notre cave pour prouver telle ou telle propriété…, finit par murmurer Nicolas, déjà concentré sur ses futures recherches.

\- Décidément, vous aurez tout fait dans votre vie… Il ne manquerait plus que vous battiez la mort Nicolas. Cependant, en attendant que cela soit fait, je vais de ce pas me coucher. Bonne nuit, mon époux.

Si possible, le regard du libraire se mit à briller de mille feu. Deux défis en un.

Comprendre toutes les notions de l'alchimie et vaincre la mort…

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
